


i'm sorry.

by n7e_1x



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7e_1x/pseuds/n7e_1x
Summary: A vent story that has been stuck in my head for quite a while.its very very short lol





	i'm sorry.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Tears flow down, shaking.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey,"

I open my eyes in fear of getting hurt.

"You're safe here."

My body shaking, afraid.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm very sorry." I ask, tears still flowing down.

"It's okay." His voice, in a relaxing, comforting voice.

Now calming down, I try my best to silence my sobs.

He hums a sleepy tune, making me fall asleep and snuggle into him tighter, asking for more affection.

He welcomes me with more touch as he embraces me, making me feel safe as I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading. you should check out my other story i think


End file.
